Vehicle manufacturing may include a modular approach to vehicle assembly whereby individual components are preassembled into subassemblies or modules prior to integration into a vehicle body. Such an approach may increase manufacturing efficiency and throughput. For example, a preassembled front-end module may include a front fascia, a grille, exterior lighting units (i.e., headlights, turn signals, and/or fog lights), a front bumper, and structural members supporting such components. The front-end module may be assembled as a unit onto the vehicle chassis or frame. The front-end module can optionally be installed onto the vehicle chassis or frame after an engine, motor or other source of rotary power is installed into the vehicle to provide improved access to an engine or motor compartment during installation of the engine or motor.